Le Début d' une nouvelle vie
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Nueva vida, nueva identidad... ¿Qué pasará si la persona que creías ser fue tan sólo una fantasía, una mentira? "Comienzo de una nueva vida..."


**Summary:** Nueva vida, nueva identidad... ¿Qué pasará si la persona que creías ser fue tan sólo una fantasía, una mentira? "Comienzo de una nueva vida..."

Naruto no es de mi propiedad, sólo me gusta entrenerme con el destino, imaginario, propio de esta servidora. Espero que sea de agrado para todos el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **

**Le Début d' une nouvelle vie**

_(Comienzo de una nueva vida)_

Una mujer hermosa de piel palidecida, se encontraba de pie en el bosque observando la luna con detenimiento. La niebla era muy densa y debido a ello sólo se podía distinguir que llevaba puesto un vestido largo de color negro, ajustado por completo a su cuerpo; en el lado derecho una abertura hasta el muslo, encima parecía llevar una capa también color negra que mecía el viento. Su pelo detallaba un peculiar tono lila y sus labios carnosos pintados de un rojo intenso.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. A continuación, miró la palma de su palidecida mano – _**"Es tiempo de despertar…"**_ – susurra ella al viento y sus ojos amarillos brillaron a través de la oscuridad tornándose plateados y luego rojos – _**"Despierta…" **_– volvió a decir, siendo la noche testigo de aquel llamado.

– **"**_**Despierta…" **_

Al decir ésta última paralabra, de repente…

Anko despertó sobresaltada y se sentó erguida; el sudor cubría su rostro además, corría por su níveo cuello. Estaba tensa y un poco asustada por la misteriosa mujer de sus sueños. _**– ¿Quién será ella? **_**–** ella se pregunta.

En la mente, imaginó de repente que ella la miraba. En seguida, el corazón impulsó de golpe, entonces empezó a toser. Tomó aire y lo expulsó despacio, intentando calmarse – **Sólo es una pesadilla, no es real...–** Espira** – Mañana será un largo día **– dijo ella, más luego se dejó caer en la cama. Sin embargo, pasó un largo tiempo antes de que al fin sus ojos cerraran.

_La mujer antes visualizada, al igual que el bosque, Anko volvió a soñar, pero en esta ocasión Mitarashi se vio acercarse a ella por detrás. La palidecida giró y sonríe feliz, además aprovechando la confusión de la kunoichi le extende una mano, interpretando que la tomara **– No temas ante mí** – le dijo ella._

– _**¿Quién eres?** – preguntó Anko, nerviosa._

– _**¿En verdad, no recuerdas?** – interrogó la mujer, un tanto entristecida._

– _**¿Recordar?** – Anko se desconcertó, ante aquellas confundibles palabras._

_Ella pisó fuerte, ejerciendo presión con la zapatilla negra, quebrantando así el suelo e hizo que la kunoichi perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo sentada – **Me entristece saber que no recuerdes nuestros momentos de gloria –** sonrió ella con melancolía._

– _**Esa voz…** – pensó Anko entretanto contempla esos ojos llenos de luz, maldad y tristeza **–…es tan dulce y…. delicada…**_

_La mujer de esos ojos amarillos con brillo especial, volvió a contemplar la luna. _

– **¡Anko! **– una voz la llamaba del más allá…

– _**¿Por qué siento miedo? **– Pensó Anko – **Esos ojos me horrorizan… ¿Por qué?** – los ojos de Anko se abrieron atemorizada._

– **¡Anko!** – ella volvió a llamar, era la misma voz…

– _**Ella me es familiar, pero ¿por qué no la recuerdo? ¿Dónde la había visto antes?** – continuó ella pensando, sin embargo no dejaba de observarla. De pronto, la misteriosa mujer abrió la boca mostrando así sus colmillos. Anko sintió pánico, deseosa de salir huyendo, no obstante, sus piernas no respondían – **Va… vam… pi… Vampiro… **_

_Ella miró a la Mitarashi totalmente asustada, entonces ella dijo – **La luna es nuestra amiga, cree en ella, en mí y… pronto recordarás…**_

_La neblina nubló la visibilidad de los ojos de Anko. Cuando se disipó, ella había marchado._

– **¡Anko!** – volvió esa voz a repetir su nombre.

– _**¿Kurenai?** – susurró Anko._

Mitarashi despertó.

– **¡Duermes en tu oficina a pesar de haber muchos papeleos! **– dijo Kurenai.

–_ **¿Dormir…? Entonces, todo era un sueño, un extraño sueño**_ – se dijo a sí misma la peli lila. Efectivamente, Anko dormía con los brazos sobre el escritorio y la cabeza recostada en ellos **– ¡Disculpa!**

– **¿Estás bien?** – preguntó la peli negra al ver los ojos de Anko cómo reflejaron repentinamente una luz, más bien un brillo que ilustró poner plateados sus ojos.

– **¿Por qué preguntas?**

– **Por nada, olvídalo…**– Kurenai sonrió, a pesar de haber notado un cambio en el rostro de la Mitarashi, parecía otra mujer que estaba frente a ella.

La puerta fue abierta, nada más que por Kakashi, quien entró con un sobre en mano y no entró bien por la puerta cuando presintió que algo andaba mal. Una vibra extraña recorrió su cuerpo e inmediatamente miró a Anko intimidándola con la seriedad con que la veía. Ambos se conectaron atrayéndose de una manera extraña.

Anko desvió la mirada, lo cual hizo que él reaccionara y despertara del trance, entonces se acercó a ella y le entregó el sobre – **¿Qué sucede?** – Preguntó – **¿Te encuentras bien?**

– **Eres la segunda persona rompiendo el récord de los dos segundos en preguntar si estoy bien** – dijo la peli lila un poco fastidiada por tantas preguntas de si está bien o no – **Ustedes dos son los que actúan diferente** –

– **¿Diferente? ¿Nosotros?** – preguntaron los dos al unísono e intercambiaron miradas confusas.

Ella asintió.

– _**¡Emperatriz…! **_

Escuchó a alguien decir…

– **¿Dijeron algo?** – les preguntó Anko.

– **No** – dijo Kurenai – **Ni siquiera hemos hablado**.

– _**¡Emperatriz…! **_

De nuevo escuchó a alguien resoplar, una voz siniestra y malvada…

– **¡Basta de asustarme!** – les advirtió.

– _**Serás nuestra…**_

La voz continuó hablando.

– **¡No es gracioso!** – su voz se quebró y los ojos empezaron a atemorizarse.

– _**Mira la luna…**_

Su mente oía esa voz…

– _**Es tu fiel amiga…**_

Anko empezó a temblar – **¿Escuchan esa voz?** – interrogó a sus amigos.

– **¿Qué voz? **– Preguntó Kakashi – **No… escucho nada…**

– **Anko, estás estresada…** – siseó Kurenai – **Necesitas descansar** –

– _**Ven con nosotros…**_– nuevamente ella habló.

Anko cubrió sus oídos – **¡Déjenme en paz!** – gritó mientras el labio inferior temblaba.

– _**Ven…**_

– **¡Aléjate!** – susurró Anko levemente, entonces se puso de pie y miró hacia un rincón. Una sombra se reflejaba allí como si estuviera observándola… Ella la apuntó con el dedo y su rostro se puso pálido del miedo, sobre todo los ojos se horrorizaron por completo.

– **¡Kakashi…!** – susurró Kurenai.

Él asintió y se aproximó a Anko – **¡Discúlpame!** – le dijo.

Kurenai bajó la mirada entristecida mientras él hacía su trabajo.

El peli plata la cargó estando ella desmayada – **¿Qué le habrá pasado? **

– **No sé… pero es evidente el horror en sus ojos **– respondió Kurenai.

– **Sí **– dijo él – **Parecía haber visto un fantasma**.

Anko dormía en los brazos del jounin, quien la sostenía fuerte y la miraba preocupado – **La llevaré a casa** – murmuró. Desapareció en una voluta de humo.

– **¿Qué habrá visto?** – Preguntó Kurenai desconcertada por lo sucedido – **Ese terror en su rostro…. jamás la había visto en ese estado… Anko…**

Continuará…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Lo subí porque ya estaba digitado desde hace varios meses y, pues, al fin me decidí subirlo. Aún le falta muchos arreglos, pero lo terminaré. Y aseguro subirlo cuando concluya el capítulo dos.

Gracias por leer éste y otros fics. Arigato Gozaimasu!


End file.
